


To Be Loved

by kanshou87



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanshou87/pseuds/kanshou87
Summary: They called him a monster. And Lucifer deserved it.





	To Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Collab work with @Kotartus_ Go and check out her tumblr. Thank you @erya for beta-ing this.

They called him a monster. And Lucifer deserved it. 

 

Everything that he has come to love, he destroyed. His rebellion against Dad was the beginning of it, turning into a downward spiral as millennial passed by. He took his younger brother's life with his sister's blade, no less. He went against his mother’s wishes to take over the Silver City and banished her to another dimension where he would never see her again. Damn, he couldn't even save an innocent who was granted a second chance to live -Charlotte Richard’s life was robbed by the same man he almost forfeited his love too. 

 

And all of these, he did for her. For his dear Detective, Chloe Jane Decker. Without a doubt, Lucifer did not regret what he did for her. Even if he were to turn back time, Lucifer would have gone down the same path without any hesitation… Well, at least that is what he had convinced himself while protecting his partner. 

 

Ironically, when the time had come for him to face the music, he fled like a coward. Judgement day came when Chloe walked in on him hacking the shredded remains of his feathery limbs in the bathroom. With each slice, he cursed himself for being weak and stupid. If only he had been careful, none of this would have happened. Who would have thought his devil face would make its appearance right after he ended Cain’s wretched life? Lucifer was damn sure it was his Dad’s intervention that let to his untimely reveal. He was so close to making things right again, letting things be like it used to be before the first murderer screwed up their partnership. 

 

The shocked look in her eyes brought him to reality. Who was he trying to kid? How could Chloe, God's Miracle, have any feelings for the Devil? In sheer desperation to escape from being crushed by the Detective's rejection, he reached out for Maze's Demon blade and aimed it at his heart. To his surprise, Chloe pounced on him and wrestled the weapon out of his hand before pinning the Devil on the bloodied floor. 

 

Damn Dad. He couldn't even let him go in peace. When the pair of teary green met his hazel ones, all his pent-up emotional floodgates sprung open.

 

"Now you know what I am, Detective. I'm a monster." Lucifer pleaded. "Please, let me go. There is nothing to fear. I won't bother you anymore."

 

Chloe shook her head frantically in disagreement, tears streaming down her cheeks. Lucifer felt another pang of guilt for making the Detective cry.

 

"No, Lucifer. You're not a monster." She gathered her partner in a bone-crushing hug. "I heard the whole story from Linda. She told me what you have done to protect me..."

 

"Now you know of my sins, Detective. I must be punished."

 

A ringing slap landed on his stubbled face, leaving the Devil gobsmacked. 

 

"That is your punishment. I’m not going to let you run off and do something stupid again. Enough is enough!"

 

"But Detective... I..." Lucifer's words were failing him quickly.

 

"I don't know what kind of bullshit you have brainwashed yourself into. All I see in front of me is a person, well-deserving of love like any other person."

 

She captured his lips with hers.

 

"You matter a lot to me, Lucifer. And to our friends. We all love you very much. Never forget that."

 

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Lucifer slipped down onto his knees and wrapped his arms around Chloe like she was his lifeline.

 

For the first time in forever, the Devil cried. And this time, someone was there for him.


End file.
